


Mirror, mirror

by lindafishes8



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindafishes8/pseuds/lindafishes8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for Section VII’s impromptu challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, mirror

“I like it, tovarisch!”

“I HATE it! It doesn’t look anything like this picture.”

“It’ll grow on you, no pun intended, besides; the ladies will see you in a whole different light!”

 "My life is ruined. I won’t be able to hold my head high in headquarters ever again.”

“Everyone will compliment you.”

“Everyone will snicker behind my back!”

“Waverly will be delighted. He’s been ordering you to get this done for weeks.”

“He’ll be the only one.”

“Please, just trust me.”

“Never again.”

How had Napoleon done it?  He’d managed to talk his partner into trying a different barber.

 

 


End file.
